


时刻 The Moment

by EthelTowne



Series: Help! [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Berlin Wall, Do not repost, Dystopia, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Government Oppression, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: 线路那头明显地“喀哒”一响，代表着第三方的接入监听。接着，Brett终于听见了他等待已久的人。Eddy的声音。“嗨。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Help! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835545
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	时刻 The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563992) by MyCuriosity. 



> 译者的话：  
> （我不是故意在杨布雷特的生日发文的，我只是刚好今天译完😂接二连三的破事总是能激发我的干活热情，所以这算是送给大家的……纪念某网站被墙的礼物？）  
> 本文几乎直接取材于作者家里长辈的人生经历。故事很长，而且需要一点世界史背景知识来读懂，但我诚恳地邀请您不带偏见地耐心往下看，让这个看似陌生却又无比熟习的世界在您眼前徐徐展开——然后您便会明白，我为什么会为了它连续两天午夜起床码字，为什么在此时此刻选择一口气将它翻译完成，以及为什么因它落泪。
> 
> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

“我必须得去找我爸妈了。你一个人待着没问题吧？”

“当然没问题，你赶紧去吧。用你家公寓还麻烦你了呢。”

“小事，你别客气。”

Nathaniel挥手道别，留下Brett独自一人。

Brett试着看了一两分钟书，但是根本没办法专注。他放下书，走向自己的琴盒。

他看了眼时间以确定自己可以拉琴——早上8点之前不能拉，中午12点到3点之间不能拉，理论上讲晚上10点后也不行，但是最好晚八点开始就别打这个主意。

现在是下午4点。

这意味着现在Nathaniel的邻居不会来找麻烦。

也意味着他已经等了六个小时。

他带着渴望的神情看向电话机旁的听筒。没有响声。这意味着他的来电还在排队。

不走运的话他可能今天根本接不到电话，然后只能等到下个礼拜再试一次。

他紧了紧弓毛，埋怨着自己为什么十点钟才登记通话。他考虑不周，早有空不登记。就算让Nathaniel帮忙登记也好啊。

不过Nathaniel已经帮了他太多忙了。他给Brett用他的电话就已经是一个巨大的人情，帮Brett省下为了打电话在人满为患的邮局耗上一整天的麻烦。

短暂的热身之后，他开始从头演奏布鲁赫的作品。暴风雨般激烈的第三乐章仿佛是他这一周来身心交瘁的写照。音乐是他的解药，是颓丧和疲倦的天敌。

五点多的时候，他正在过第三遍。这时提示声从电话机处响了起来。

Brett冲向房间的另一头，抓起听筒。

“连接成功，您的呼叫即将转接。”杂音严重的电话里传来接线员疲劳的声音。

“谢谢您。”Brett匆忙道，一手抓着电话，一手忙着把小提琴安全地放好。

线路那头明显地“喀哒”一响，代表着第三方的接入监听。接着，Brett终于听见了他等待已久的人。

Eddy的声音。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”Brett忙道。

“你今天晚了诶，我还以为接不到了。”

“啊是，真的抱歉，今天早上我要帮奶奶做事，结果到十点钟才登记。”

“每次想起你在电话机边上等了这么久我都觉得难以置信。”

Eddy当然会这么说。他每次只需要听到铃响然后接电话等转接就可以了，也就两三分钟的事。

“但你肯定也在等我啊，”Brett太明白等待的滋味了，“在礼拜日把你困在家里太不好意思了。”

“别这么想。我乐意等。”

因为Eddy没办法知道呼叫什么时候会接过来，他也不能离电话太远。不过转接一个呼叫总是要排几个小时的队，所以他其实会在上午出门，下午再等电话。

“你这周过得怎么样？给我讲讲？”Eddy问。

“我不想讲。我想听你讲。听你讲些有意思的事。”

于是Eddy聊了聊他自己。

他给Brett讲他在乐团的工作，说他有希望去一提，而且还会跟乐团去各地巡演。

他们只字未提两周后Eddy的来访计划，因为他们知道当局在监听。

Brett知道，当局肯定对Eddy的北方之行一清二楚，但是Eddy总天真地觉得两人可以瞒得住。

大多数时候Brett不会打击Eddy的信念。当Eddy以为骗过了当局时他就喜欢咧嘴笑，而Brett爱看他笑。

只可惜，Brett唯一确信的事情，就是谁也骗不了当局。

“我们很快就得挂电话了。”Eddy最后说。他总是会留个心眼看时间，以防聊太久给Brett惹上麻烦。

“我知道。”Brett在电话的另一头说。

Nathaniel的公寓里光线已经暗下来，但是Brett懒得开灯。他甚至连张椅子都没有搬，直接坐在了地上，挨着摆着电话的茶几。

一如既往，他将听筒紧紧地贴着耳朵，仿佛想要沿着电话线穿过去，从他的生活里逃出来，到达另一头，Eddy那一头。

“我能在你生日的时候给你寄张卡片吗？”Eddy问。

Brett嗤笑一声。“用不着费这个心思。”

反正他收不到的。当局从来没有让他收到过Eddy的任何一封信，以后也不会。

“那么就只能提前祝你生日快乐了。”

“谢了。”他干巴巴地说。过生日那天他得去工厂上班，和平时每周的那六个工作日也不会有什么区别。

“Brett？”

“嗯？”

“别忘记微笑哦。”

听到这句话，他就没法不微笑。

“谢谢你。”他没有多讲，因为他知道Eddy听得懂：谢谢你陪我说话，谢谢你所有的努力，谢谢你面对这个体制、这个国家时的勇敢——而这甚至已不是你的国家。

“再见Brett。”

“再见Eddy。”

他结束了通话，同时响起的那“喀嗒”一声意味着第三方的监听也结束了。

以前的Brett一度幻想可以骗过监听者，让他们以为通话已经结束并提前离开，然后他和Eddy继续聊天。但他从来没有成功过。

也罢。反正Brett没别的招了。

他长叹一口气，一时间只是望着公寓内的夜色。

为了自己的名声着想，他真的该起身回家了。正打算着，门就开了。

“这乌漆嘛黑的你坐在那，看着有点惨。丧丧的好像咸鱼啊你。”

“不是好像，本来就是。”Brett严肃地表示认可，握住Nathaniel伸出的手站了起来。他浑身僵硬，试着伸展了一下自己的腿。

“接过去了吗？”

“接过去了，谢天谢地。”

还差几分钟就到六点了。所有的电话连接到六点都会自动切断。

“你知道我其实可以帮你拨号呼叫的，只要你想。”

Brett的确知道，但他不想再更加麻烦Nathaniel了。

没错，Nathaniel比Brett更有特权。他父亲不但是党员，还在当局工作，简直就是特权中的特权，他们一家人也因此享受着其他公民只有在晚上做梦的时候才能想一想的福利。

比如说，一部电话，面积远超配额的公寓，没有窃听器的住房，更好的粮票。

基本上就是当局给他们开了后门。

Nathaniel做很多事都不用担心被请喝茶，但就算是他也不可能随心所欲；他的档案里肯定已经因为借电话的事被记上了一笔。Brett不想再拖累他。

“不用了，下次我会早一点的。太谢谢你了。”

Nathaniel若有所思地看着他。“你和那个南方的小伙是啥关系啊？”

Brett耸耸肩。“就是个朋友。”

“有个另一头的朋友大概不是好事诶。”

“从来就不是件好事。”Brett同意着，拿起自己的外套，“但他是我的朋友。我才不会让这个愚蠢的体制来控制我喜欢谁和不喜欢谁。”

“明天就查水表咯。”

Nathaniel一半在开玩笑，一半是认真的。

实话实说，他在担心。

和南方人做朋友简直就是明摆着往枪口上撞，等于直接在额头上写下“危险人物”四个大字。

“万事小心。”他帮Brett打开门，最后只说了这一句。

“我向来都很小心。”

他们已经进行过无数次类似这样的对话了。

Brett出门的时候，街道空无一人。一周里只有这一天休息，所以人们通常会呆在家里放松，把精力放在余下六天中没有时间照顾的业余爱好上面。

Brett抓紧自己的琴盒，直往家走。他选择了步行而没有搭巴士，因为这个月的钱已经剩得不多了。

一小时后，他回到了自己和弟弟分配到的公寓。他当然想自己一个人住，鉴于他们兄弟二人几乎就没有合得来的时候。但是每个公民得到的配给就只有这么多平米，找到一个这么小的单人公寓简直不可能。

“你回来晚了。”他弟弟站在厨房门口打了声招呼。他已经开始做饭，Brett马上就得去帮忙。

“等转接等了好久。”

他头都不用抬就知道Oliver在翻白眼。“这个电话就不该打。”

Brett不屑于回答。他一声不吭地开始削土豆。

“你还有爸迟早会把我们全家拉下水。”

“可这不公平。”

Brett能从Oliver甩给他的眼神里看出对后者来说什么是公平。好吧，可能从某种角度讲这的确很公平，如果你非要这么想的话。

但是Brett就是不想这么想——这就是为什么他们合不来。他和Oliver对这个世界的看法如此大相径庭，简直不像是同一对父母养大的。

他们的父亲不是造反派，也不是什么反动的人。他就是不那么听话罢了，不听话的公民一抓一大把。不过没错，不听话意味着更严密的监视、更少的特权和更糟糕的工作。

但只要能够保有他自己的价值，Brett就不在意失去他的长假，或者少一点可供选择的食物。只要他可以继续保有他的思想，而不是体制叫他信什么他就信什么。

Oliver一辈子都在试图把他们家在当局的坏名声给抵消掉。他没有成功，但也不是没效果。他在学校里努力学习当了匹黑马，一到最低年龄十六岁就入了党。至少他的身份给了他一个还算体面的白领工作，工时还不算太多，薪水也尚可。但所有人都知道，只要他的家人还继续不守规矩，他就永远不可能再往上爬。

Brett偶尔也会嫉妒弟弟的工作。他嫉妒很多人的工作。好工作本来就不多，所以嫉妒也不是件很难做到的事。

严格意义上讲，公民们从学校毕业后从事什么具体工作并不是完全由政府指派的，但是也有有一个分配系统。政府会制订五年计划，并依据这个计划给毕业班的学生提供有限的工作选择。

有些学生的选择会多一些，比如说Nathaniel。他甚至可以去北方仅有的三所大学之一读书。

与此相对应的就是另一些人，比如Yang家人。那个不守规矩的Yang家。一家三代都是工人，由不得他们选。

* * *

Brett依然可以忍受这压抑的生活。它的确在大多数时候都无趣暗淡，但也不是没有一些闪光的时刻。

每周二下午放工，他都会和父亲一起去看望他的祖父。

他的母亲也和他们一起去；甚至Oliver有时候也会去，除非他忙着在更上层的圈子里拓展人脉。

然后他们会一起演奏。

巴赫。莫扎特。贝多芬。勃拉姆斯。

Brett的祖父是个钢琴家，一度名声在外且四处巡演——一度，当南北尚未分隔，当战争刚刚结束，当他们只有一个国家。

彼时不同于此时。如果有人问他，他就会这么回答。没有人能预测未来，但人人都敢梦想。

尽管如今的人早已不再敢轻易做梦，但Brett还是爱听祖父的故事。

在那半个世纪前的巴黎，在那场已被命运决定了的演奏会，祖父结识了日后最好的朋友Qiu Chen。

后来，外国人的决定导致南方与北方的分割，然而两人的友谊却不曾断绝。祖父也曾带着孩子自由地穿过边界，让自己儿子与Qiu的儿子Wu一起玩音乐。

三代人下来，Brett根本没法想象如果没有Chen家他们家会变成什么样。

有一次，在一个愉快的圣诞节晚上，他爸爸曾说想去南方留下，永远留下。就像那时许许多多的北方人一样，越过边界，然后再也不回头。Wu会给他住处，帮他找一份乐手的工作。

要不是他得了那场逼着他卧床两日的重感冒，他本可以实现愿望的——正当他卧床在家，一夜之间，北方政府起了一堵墙。

Brett不再记得没有墙的生活是什么样的，如今封锁的边境已经成为过于司空见惯的事物。

但是他的父亲和祖父会告诉他：告诉他墙另一头的音乐是怎样的，告诉他在那里音乐怎样得到喜爱和欣赏，告诉他在那里以音乐作为事业是多么容易；告诉他，每个人只要努力，都可以到达他们理想的彼岸。

那是Brett的童话故事。

小时候Brett家里负担不起音乐老师，他是跟着父亲学习小提琴的，而他的父亲又是与Wu一同上过音乐课的同学。

Brett的确在学校里说过他长大后想当音乐家，但他的老师无一例外地以疲惫的笑容相回应，无力地应付道“ _你当然可以_ ”。所有人都知道他那不守规矩的家庭不可能得到任何好处。

因此，礼拜二是神圣的。

最最神圣的。

礼拜二是他和家人奏响音乐的日子。

什么见鬼的政府，什么党，什么当局，都剥夺不了他们的音乐。

* * *

每个月，Brett总是拥有那两个闪光的时刻。

他的生活里还是有一些值得一提的事。比如说，礼拜二。或者礼拜五的工会活动，主要是冲着可以蹭酒喝。

但是 _那_ 两个时刻不一样，那是蛋糕上的糖霜，是奶油上的樱桃，也是幻觉般一掠而过的光芒：

与Eddy每个月的通话。

通话两周后Eddy的来访。

这就是为什么Brett现在坐立难安，身子的重心从脚尖挪到脚跟然后又挪回来，双手塞在外套口袋里，双眼盯着鞋，看着织物的褶皱随着他的晃动出现又消失，沉浸在自己的世界里。

Eddy总得花个几分钟才能进到北方来，而这取决于当天排队过境的人有多少。

没有关系，Brett可以等。他擅长等待。

忽然，一对手臂从身后伸过来抱紧了他，将他的后背压进了一个人的胸膛。他吓得叫了一声。

“操，Eddy！”他嗔怒道，转过头。

是他。

那灿烂耀眼的、不对称的微笑。他来自南方的朋友。

“不好意思让你等这么久，检查站那里简直是排长龙。”

他没再继续说，因为Brett已经把他拉进怀里，狠狠地给了他一个拥抱。他们抱得可能有点太紧了，感受着此刻这宝贵的接触，珍重着紧紧相拥的臂膀。

这是Brett一整个月里最无价的时刻。

“我真高兴你来了。”他说。每个月他都会这么说，每一次这么说，他的脸都会悄悄地发红。

回应他的是Eddy最可亲可爱的笑容。

“真的抱歉我 _又_ 错过你的生日了。”

真是个滑稽的说法。

Eddy只能一个月来一次，而且只能周日来。他们俩从小到大，Brett只遇到过三次刚好在礼拜天的生日。

“别惦记了，没啥大不了的。”

Brett嘴角紧绷的勉强笑意已经把他的生日一天都告诉了Eddy。他和平常一样要值九小时班，下班后只能回到公寓和弟弟大眼瞪小眼，因为他父母值夜班。

“但我还是带了礼物，不过不是现在给你。”

“那咱去喝咖啡？”

他们偶尔会去吃饭，不过主要还是简单地喝杯咖啡或者在市里散散步。他们保持低调，但Brett坚信当局肯定知道他们总一同坐在最爱的咖啡厅里。不过他还没有重要到要被24小时监视的地步，所以他们俩至少可以相对隐私地谈话。这比打电话要好。

“嗨Eddy。”服务员打了声招呼。

Brett和她是老同学了，这也是他信任这个地方的另一个原因。

“Steph你最近过得怎么样？”

“还过得去吧。”她边说边领着他们去了咖啡厅里最角落处的一张桌子。

她压低声音。

“我们家正在申请出去。”

Brett惊讶地抬头看她。

“当真？”

“当真。上个礼拜。但愿能批准。”

但Brett不抱什么希望。前往南方的申请几乎就没有被批准过。没有。他认识的人里没有一个成功出去的，而且这比不申请还要糟。申请出境只会让北方当局日后更加严密地监控你全家。

试图出境代表着对体制的不信任。

“你觉得……”他艰难地做着字词的取舍。

“我知道你想说啥，”她很兴奋，但还是压着音量以防引火烧身，“但事情在变了。他们要举行选举，而且听说他们以后要改更多的东西。”

Brett同情她。他知道她在希冀什么。不论失败的后果，再微弱的希望都会驱使人鼓起勇气尝试逃离。Brett只能打心底里佩服她。

“我希望你们能够好运。”他说。他是认真的。

“谢谢。”她的笑闪闪发光，一个可能的新未来令她变得快活起来，“我这就去拿你们的咖啡，还有蛋糕。”

“谢啦Steph！”Eddy在她离开时说。

然后是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“希望她能成功。”Eddy终于清了清嗓子。

“我也是。”Brett盯着自己摆在桌上的双手。

他们俩都在想着同一件事，但谁也不想聊。他们以前是聊过的。聊过无数次。他们的父亲也有过同样的对话；甚至他们的祖父可能也有过。

Yang家的人一直想方设法——无论非法亦或合法——离开北方。

他们家就算积几辈子阴德都是不可能被合法批准出境的。唯一的结果只会是让一家人从普通的监视对象正式变成当局的眼中钉。Oliver会气疯的。

至于非法的途径……唉。不然你以为那堵墙建来干嘛？它可不是纸搭的。虽然没有官方统计，但Brett也能根据道听途说猜得出，成功逃离和被当场击毙的人数根本不在一个量级。

“我希望……”

Eddy没有说完。他本来想说的话在他看到Brett的表情后被咽回去了。他伸过去抓住对面Brett的手。

“对不起。”

“不要道歉，”Brett低头看着自己的手躺在对方的掌心里，“我才是该说对不起的。”

“不要道歉，”Eddy声音温和，“我本来就不该提这件事。”

Yang家人不是没有关于出境计划聊过三四次。他们只安静得近乎耳语地聊，门缝里塞着毛巾，只怕隔墙有耳。

他们考虑过隧道、车辆、收钱的中介。Brett的父亲还年轻的时候他们好几次就差点成行了，但总有各种各样的事打断他们的计划：或是Brett的母亲怀孕，或是祖父的病，亦或政府日益严格的边境管理。

他们的边境只有一个目的：把人关在里面——或者被政府“保护”在里面。让全家人一起偷渡过去难于登天。

“你觉得选举会有用吗？”Eddy的语气里带着些微的希望。Brett爱这样的Eddy，爱他的乐观。而Brett已经很久很久没有乐观过了。

“你知道他们会操纵票数的对吧？”他悄声道，一面担忧地四顾。

Eddy叹气。“能给你透气的地方不多。”

Brett笑了笑，捏了捏Eddy的手。“真的不多。”

他看着对面的人。

“但是我有你在这里。这已经是最好的生日礼物了。”

他得到的笑容令他的内心化成了一滩迷蒙的水。

“哦等一下，我要给你看正式的生日礼物。” Eddy从包里掏出一个文件袋。

“你别给我带作业之类的东西我跟你说。”Brett面露意外之色，接过他的礼物。

他一打开文件袋便知道了。

“你给我带了乐谱？”

他疑惑地盯着，直到他的双眼重新聚焦在手中的纸上。

“妈呀，”他惊呼道，匆匆扫了一眼后很快塞进自己的包里，生怕被别人发现，“太棒了！”

Ray Chen的音乐。

“亵渎的音乐。”Eddy被自己的笑话给逗乐了，但是他知道Brett喜欢他的礼物。

岂止是喜欢。平日里他就算祖坟冒青烟也拿不到一个南方作曲家的谱子。

他望着桌对面的人。这个明知自己会被监视、被反复检查却依然一个月来一次、费事想法子过检查站、花钱付路费的男人。

所有这些功夫，都只是为了和Brett喝杯咖啡。

和这个金字塔底端的工人喝咖啡。

时不时地，Brett就会怀疑自己究竟配不配得上这个小小的奇迹。

* * *

选举结束了。一开始，什么也没有变。

“可是大家都发现他们选举舞弊了呀？” 在后来见面的时候Eddy说。

Brett只耸了耸肩。“是啊，但是说老实话这也不会有什么影响。他们大概就会公开道歉一下然后该干嘛干嘛。”

他们正在市区里的大道上散步，道旁尽是些高级的商店，单在里头买一件东西就足以让Brett一个月没饭吃。

“但是他们不能就这么逃脱惩罚啊。民主不可以这样操作的。”

Brett发出几声空洞的笑。“这就不是民主。”

他明白为什么Eddy会这样不解。哪怕Eddy了解他们所有的痛苦，知道的东西远比大多数南方人多得多，但他毕竟还是不像他们一样每天生活于此情此景之中。

礼拜日一结束，他就能跨过边境，回到南方的家，回到民主和自由里，回到人皆行于大道的地方。没有秘密警察，没有“当局”，没有“体制”。

Brett早已在很久之前就不再嫉妒了。他已经对一个月一次的造访和电话感到心满意足。

“我真希望世界能改变。”

Brett听见Eddy喃喃着本无意说出口的低语。

Brett小心地抓住他的手轻捏了一下，随即放开。他们毕竟还是在公共场合。“我也是。可是期待几乎不可能发生的事是没有意义的啊。”

“总是有希望的。”Eddy说着，冒然牵起Brett的手，并且相紧握。

Brett徒劳地掩饰，却依然不禁微笑。“谢谢你。但是我不想太乐观了。”

“我可以替你，我的乐观是两人份的。”

要不是Brett的情绪被Eddy给半途打断他肯定又会脸红一次——但是Eddy忽然发现了他这辈子见过最好看的卫衣。

“我绝对要买给你这个。”他一面说，一面拽着Brett往那家商店里走。

那件卫衣只相当于Eddy在南方买两杯咖啡的钱，却能花掉Brett月薪的四分之一；真的，既然Eddy这么想替他买，他也没什么理由可以拦着不让。

* * *

两周之后，发生了两件事。

第一件事，人们并没有接受政府的道歉。他们要求重新选举——公开地要求重新选举。他们走上了街头。每个星期一都会有一次要求民主选举的示威游行。

游行！

上班的时候Brett无意听到了大家的窃窃私语。一开始他根本不敢相信自己的耳朵。但是接着……接下来的那个周一，他也去了。他参加了示威。他加入众人，和平地走过他们的城市。

他感觉好极了。

Oliver事后才听说，吓得差点没中风倒地。

但第二件事情，是他的祖父生病了。刚开始只是比较剧烈的咳嗽，他在礼拜二的家庭聚会上根本没当回事。但是下一个礼拜他的咳嗽变得更加严重，Brett和父亲都劝他去看病。

之后的每一天放工后Brett都会去他祖父母家，但祖父的病情只一天天恶化下去。

礼拜日他不用上班，于是一早就走去了祖父母家，带着祖父最喜欢吃的蛋糕和他用最后的钱买的新鲜小圆面包。

“浪费钱啊你。”祖父骂了他一句，紧接着又是一阵咳。

他们坐在客厅里，全国唯一的广播电台被调小了音量放着政府允许的流行音乐，有正能量爱国歌词的那种。

“这是我的钱，我想给你买。有时候也要吃些好的啊。”Brett说道。Brett知道祖父总是把家人放在第一位，但偶尔吃蛋糕解解馋有什么不行的呢。

他的气色很差。真的，好差好差，而且他咳个不停。

“你别待在这了，打你的电话去。”

“没事的。”

现在要Brett在Nathaniel的公寓里等上一整天他根本放不下心来。

“Eddy会担心的。”

“不会的。”

气氛寂静稍许。祖母起身走出房间去泡茶。

“过来吧，陪我这个老头子唠叨唠叨。”

Brett皱皱眉，坐到了祖父身旁。

“想跟你说个事。”祖父清着嗓子，“希望你能摆脱恐惧。”

Brett感到困惑。“什么恐惧？”

“对活着的恐惧。”

有那么一瞬间，Brett还以为他祖父疯了，但他知道没有，因为祖父的神情无比严肃。

“冒险。勇敢一点。活着。”

“你在说什么？我们不能——”

“我们能。我们只是太恐惧了。”

祖父深深地叹了一口气。

“他们不可能永远把我们关在墙里头。世界已经开始改变了。我只希望你能明白活着不止这些。”

Brett失语地注视着祖父。

“生活给予你的不止这些。远远不止。我想要你冒险一点，抓住它，不要放手。”

“爷爷，我——”

“我当年就放手了。”

爷爷回忆着，闭上眼睛。

“我放手了。我设想过无数次如果我没放手会怎样。”

“是什么事？”Brett轻声地问，因为祖父忧郁的神情而感到好奇。

过了一小会，他的祖父才开口回答。

“有那么一刻——‘我的时刻’，我总爱这么说。”他轻轻笑了几声，“当年那个时候，战争打完之后。我们俩在巡演，我和Qiu，然后……”他深吸一口气，而Brett抓住了他发抖的双手，“Qiu请我和他一起回家。”

Brett以前从未听说过这件事。“你为什么没有去？”

“我害怕。我大脑一片空白。彼时不同于此时，我们的爱……不总是受人们待见的爱。”

一时间Brett的心脏仿佛停止了跳动。

“我失去了那个时刻。我那次一回到家，当局就来找我面谈了。我不能再演出了。边境划分，突然之间就有了南方和北方，我们被分隔在两个国家里。我再也没有机会和他在一起了。”

他的祖父睁开眼望着他。

“不要错过你的时刻。千万不要。”

一滴泪从Brett眼中滚落。他向祖父伸出手抱住了他。

“不要恐惧，Brett。不要恐惧。”

* * *

两天之后，祖父走了。

* * *

工作日不会为逝者停歇，因而葬礼必须等到下个周日才可以举办。悲恸被要求留在工厂之外。

Brett和父亲都在工作时收到了慰问。几乎所有人都知道Yang家人。

“你可以请病假的。”离开休息室的时候Brett对父亲悄悄说。后者看上去苍白极了。他们家的成员之间关系亲密，祖父的过世令每个人都心痛不已。

“用不着。他们都已经对我们有疑心了，没必要又给他们一个把柄。”

 _“他们”_ 指的是当局，是政府，是秘密警察。是他们所有人。自从示威开始，被捕的人数比历史上任何时候都要多。但是大家都知道他们还没办法把所有走上街头的人都关进监狱。目前还没有。

这大概就是为什么——错误的时间，错误的地点，做同样一件事，从前不会被捕，如今却会了。

Brett听说了很多 _“越界未遂”_ 的案例，都是上个星期被抓的。他怀疑当局会不会只是随机地在街上把回家多转了个弯的路人抓起来，然后这些路人就这么因此被 _“越界”_ 了。

和其他几百号人一同放工走出来的时候Brett还在想着这件事。

正当他打算和平常一样过马路的时候，他瞥见了Nathaniel随意地靠在墙上对他招手。Brett惊讶地停下脚步。

“你在这做什么？”他小跑过去。

“我有个惊喜给你。”

Brett不知道他该不该喜欢朋友脸上狡黠的微笑，但他还是跟着Nathaniel走了。

他们拐了几个弯，来到一个小巷交错的地方。他们在这个城市从小长到大，对这些小路谂熟在心，知道要去哪些漏洞和缺口里别人就会找不到他们。

他刚想问做什么要这么神神秘秘的，拐过一个弯，他就猛地停住脚步僵在了原地。

是Eddy。

“你干嘛啊在这里？！”Brett慌忙冲过去不假思索道，“边境一个小时后就要关闭了，你得赶紧走！”

他大脑空白、毫无头绪，正要开口把他那一箩筐忧虑尽数倒出来的时候，Eddy拉近他，给了他一个拥抱。

他用余光瞟到Nathaniel厚脸皮地挥了挥手后便溜走了。

“我吓得要命，”Eddy的声音从耳边传来，“你没有打电话。你从来没有忘记过一次电话。我不知道怎么联系到你。”

“我不是有意的，对不起让你担心了。”

Eddy捧住了他的脸。他不知道自己为什么要哭，但他的视野不受控制地变得模糊起来。Eddy的拇指抚摸过他的颧骨，所到之处感觉仿佛烫伤了一样。Brett知道他一辈子都不会忘记此刻。

“我听说你爷爷的事了。”Eddy轻轻地说，望着Brett的眼睛。而那双眼睛也正向上回望着他，满溢着情感和泪水；一滴眼泪淌了出来，沿着面颊留下第一道水痕。Eddy再次紧抱住他。

“Brett，我真的好遗憾。”

那个拥抱即是一切。Brett希望能就这么消融在Eddy的颈窝里，把周遭一切统统屏蔽了去，再没有这令他厌憎的体制，再没有艰辛的生活，再没有他和Eddy的分离。

他啜泣起来，肩上的手臂也将他楼得更紧。

这是他第一次释放自己的哀恸。这是他第一次感到安全。

Eddy在他耳旁念叨着什么，他只听得见辨不清晰的亲昵的呢喃。只在这逃避现实的五分钟，Brett短暂地放过了自己。

然后逼自己重新振作起来。

“你得走了。”他说着，松开抱着Eddy的双臂，双手放在Eddy胸前。

“还有时间。”

“没有了。”

是真的没有了。边境在八点整关闭，而现在已经是七点半了。

“你不能在这里过夜。他们可能再也不会放你回去了。”

Brett其实并不确定这个传言的真假，但他不愿意冒险。

他绝不能允许Eddy没有得到事先批准非法留在北方。

“Brett……”但Eddy没法继续说下去，因为Brett抓住他的手就把他往外领，穿过如织巷道，往最近的检查站走。

“你不该过来的。”

“我必须来见你。”

Eddy的声音小得几乎听不见。Brett的脚步很急，他甚至有点跟不上。

当他们离检查站只有两个街区时，Eddy用手拉住了Brett，硬把他拽停下来。

“我 _必须_ 来见你。”他重复了一遍，没有松手，另一只手伸出来捧起Brett的面颊，“我担心得发疯。”

Brett侧着头，倚靠在Eddy的掌心里，抬起眼睛温柔地看着对方。

“我很抱歉我没有打电话。”

Eddy只是摇头。“我以为发生了什么不测。”

Brett的眉头皱成一团，刚想说话却又被Eddy打断了。

“不只是你爷爷的事。我以为……”他挣扎着斟酌语言，“我不知道，万一你被找麻烦了怎么办？”

被当局找了麻烦。

“请不要这么担心我。”

“我向来都很担心你。”

Brett有些惊奇地望着Eddy。Eddy面色阴沉，神情严肃；但那双眼睛里还有另一种情感，Brett无法解读。

“每一天。每一天，我都担心你是否健康，够不够吃的，担心工厂是不是要把你给剥削坏了，担心你和家人是不是都平平安安的。我真的好担心，Brett。”

Brett哑口无言。

但反正他就算有话说也说不出来了，因为Eddy低下头吻了他。就这么吻了他，仿佛这是世界上最自然不过的事。

他身处天堂。在那神圣而短暂的时刻，他身处天堂。

但他将对方推开。

“你不能。”

Eddy惊奇地望着Brett。新的眼泪从Brett的脸上无声地滑落下来，Eddy伸出手慢慢地将泪滴抹去。

“我想。”Eddy静静地说。

“这不值得。”

_我不值得。_

“不，值得。上帝啊，Brett。”Eddy深深地吸了一口气，仰起头望向天空。然后他再次低下头来，凝视着Brett。他无比坚定。

“值得。我爱你。让我爱你。”

“不，你不能。”Brett只回应道。泪水再次模糊了他的视野，眼前的Eddy看不真切了。

“我能。你不能逼我不爱你。”

“Eddy，这行不通！”

他推着Eddy的胸口徒劳地想把对方推走，但是Eddy不为所动。

“我们俩这样过下去行不通。一个月一次电话、一次见面。怎么会够。我不想要你这样。”

“但这就是我想要的。”

“你会后悔的。”Brett毫不怀疑。他愤怒地擦掉眼泪。“你会后悔的，你会后悔等了这么久，为了这个体制，为了这堵墙，为了我。而我不想要你这样。”

他深呼吸，稳住自己。

“我不想让你后悔等我。我不能失去你。”

“你不会失去我。”

Eddy极用力地握住他的肩膀。

“听着。你不会失去我。“他往前倾，让两人视线平齐，“这是我的选择。我想要什么是我的选择。如果我想要的意味着我要等你，我就会等你。”

“我不允许。”

“Brett，这不是——”

“你必须得走了。现在。”

Brett抓住他的手往前走，抓得是那么用力，以至Eddy都被吓了一跳。手表显示现在是八点差五分。

“我们必须得好好谈。”Eddy继续说，但压低了声音。边境附近藏匿着太多双耳朵。

“我们不用谈。已经谈过了。你下下周就跟平时一样过来见面。什么也不会变，我向你保证。”

他们在最后一个拐角处停下脚步，刚好躲开士兵的视线。

“你真的得走了，Eddy，你不能错过过关时间。”

“Brett——”

“ _赶紧_ 走！”

但没等Brett说下一句话，Eddy就捧住他的脸在他的唇上按下第二个吻。那个慌忙的吻，绝望而饥渴，尝起来只有二人泪水的苦咸。

“走。”Brett低语。他双眼紧闭。他希望这只是一个梦——但他又希望这个梦是真的。

Eddy离开的时候，他依然闭着眼睛。再度睁眼时他已孤身一人。

他裹紧了外套，掉头往市区走。Eddy的吻在他嘴唇上留下的感觉近乎刺痛，滚烫的泪水愈淌愈多。

* * *

好像他这痛苦的一周还不够悲惨似的，两天之后，他收到了强制征兵的通知。

他难以置信地盯着手中的信，看到落款时间刚好是他26岁的最后一天——义务兵役的最低年龄。

厨房里是一片尴尬的沉默，信件静静地摆在Brett和他弟之间的桌子上。

“你该料到的。”Oliver平静地说。他的语气里有微妙的怜悯和 _“早就告诉你”_ 的言下之意。

没错。Brett早就该料到的。

十六岁与二十六岁之间的男性公民都有义务服十八个月的兵役。该死的十八个月。

不受政府待见的人总是很晚才被征召。突然之间，他们早已熟习的生活——他们的家人，他们的工作——毫无预兆地从他们的手中被剥夺走。

Oliver十六岁一毕业就服了兵役。

“你觉得可不可以申诉？毕竟他们送个信怎么会花这么长时间？”

他弟弟用看傻子一样的眼神看着他。

“这只会弄巧成拙。你明知道他们只看落款日期。”

Oliver站起身，收走桌上的碟子。

“这就是你不听他们话的代价。”

他的话令Brett突然之间无名火起。

“至少我的生活不会被别人牵着鼻子走。”

“那你又得到了什么好处呢？嗯？”

Oliver从厨房里伸出头，盯着他。

“你又得到了什么？低级的工作？秘密警察的监视？你一辈子也就这样了！永远没有假期，永远没有好房子住，永远没有提拔。你害了你自己，还会害了你的孩子，在这个体制里你以后做什么都永远得不到认可。”

他走回客厅，瞪视着Brett。

“所以呢，你又得到了什么？”

“我得到了生活。我为了自己的价值而活着。”

对Brett来说，那一刻仿佛神灵显现。

兄弟二人瞪着彼此，无言以对。他们也许永远也无法跨越彼此之间的鸿沟。

终于，Oliver耸耸肩。“随你便吧。反正我能搬出去的时候就会搬出去。”

Brett只能点头。他依然在因先前的顿悟而恍惚。他仿佛被催眠了一样，走进自己的房间，拿出了小提琴。

时间还不算晚，他还可以拉琴，于是他拉了一点门德尔松。比较容易的片段，这样他就只需要顺着肌肉记忆来就好了。

他爱Eddy。

这就是方才他被弟弟斥责时的顿悟。

他爱Eddy。

他早就知道了。

但他错过了。错过了 _他的时刻_ 。当那一刻终于到来，他却彻底忽视掉了它。

那一刻，当Eddy将一切都向他倾吐，可他却太愚蠢、太懦弱，不敢接住，不敢抓住它。

他本以为自己的泪水早已流尽了。但当他转而演奏起一段舒缓的巴赫时，沿面颊流下来的又是新的泪水。

他已错过了他的时刻。

* * *

接下来的那段时间，Brett度日如年。

他向工厂请了半天假去征兵办报到，得知他的兵役将从下个月正式开始。

他祖父的葬礼在周日举办。

那是极悲恸的一天。尽管最近Brett有很多事情不得不考虑，可那一天下来他只感觉痛苦，失去世上至亲的痛苦。

接下来是周一。他不相信这居然才是周一。

还要再等上操蛋的一个礼拜他才能再见到Eddy。他简直要发疯了。

但反正他已经不再有什么牵挂，破罐子破摔。他去了周一的示威。

那感觉很好。街上有很多很多人。Brett不敢想象究竟有多少人鼓起了勇气走出家门，拒绝政府的那一套谎言。

星期二，他同往常一样去看望了他的祖母。父亲也来了，他们一同演奏了音乐，只是此时的感觉早已与彼时不同。但是没有关系，因为这件事对他们来说都很重要。

星期三，他收到了他的部队制服。

星期四，工厂的办公室把他叫了过去，询问他周一的时候都去做了些什么。他如实相告。

星期五。他的世界已经翻天覆地，可四周的现实却没有丝毫改变。Brett有一种灵魂出窍的不真实感。

星期六，他出门返工，放工回家，吃饭，然后上床睡觉。

礼拜天，早晨八点整，他站在边境检查站前。闸门打开来，Eddy是入境人群中的第一批。Brett当即抱住他，吻了他。

就这么站在原地亲吻他，公然地，在光天化日之下的大街上，什么也不在乎——士兵，行人，秘密警察，当局。就这么亲着他，搂住他的脖子，让他们的嘴唇贴在一起——自从在厨房顿悟的那一刻，他就没法不想这个，他不能再错过一次这样的时刻了。

他不能再错过他的机会，他不能再恐惧了，他必须得冒险，他需要希望。

Eddy就是他的希望。

Eddy一直以来都是他的希望。贯穿他的整个生命。

“我也爱你。”

Eddy没有回答，而是面露微笑。他收了收手臂，搂着Brett的后腰将他拉近。

“我们去吃早餐吧。”最后他轻声说道，然后就这么牵起Brett的手。他们在士兵们警觉的注视之下离开。

直到好几个小时之后的下午，他们吃完了早餐、午餐，也散过了步，坐在他们最爱的咖啡厅的不起眼的角落里，Eddy才问出口来。

“为什么？”

简单的三个字。

Brett抬起一根眉毛，捧着咖啡杯，调戏地看着对面的Eddy。

“为什么是今天？”Eddy问。

“那两个礼拜之前你又为什么要告诉我你爱我？”

“因为我爱你。”

“我也是一样。”

Eddy脸上的红晕是那么新鲜，又是那么令他心满意足。

“可是什么让你改主意的？”

“我……”Brett吸了口气，试着理清思路，寻找着合适的语言来表达他新近拥有的全新的情感，“我觉得我勇敢了。”

“你一直都很勇敢。”

“我以前就是个怂包。”他翻了个白眼，伸过手去握住Eddy的手，“你让我变勇敢了。”

Eddy温暖的笑容令他的腹腔里涌起一股暖流。

但对方的脸色严肃起来。

“可我们又该怎么办？”

Brett长叹。

“不能让你因为我惹上麻烦。”Eddy又低声细语起来。他太清楚这意味着什么。如果当局发现了Brett和一个南方人的浪漫关系，他就会成为一个靶子。他们不会批准他的出境申请，甚至还可能捏造一个理由把Brett抓进去——什么理由都行，他们永远不缺理由。

“我们先维持现状吧。”Brett说着，拇指摩挲着Eddy的掌心，“一个月见一次面打一次电话。”

当他看到Eddy的神情时他犹豫了。

“呃，当然，除非你不想——”

“不！”Eddy急忙说道，“不，我想。我真的很想。”

Brett感觉到Eddy的手握紧了。

“Brett，我想要。我知道这意味着什么。我会等。你能给我什么，我就接受什么。足够了。”

Brett不知道自己究竟相不相信他。他太害怕有一天Eddy会终于清醒过来，意识到这一切都不值得。为了一个北方的男孩等这么久不值得。

但在那一天到来之前，Eddy能给他什么，他也就接受什么。

* * *

接下来整整一个礼拜，Brett都高兴得像是飞到九重霄上了似的——十重，不，十一重霄。至少在他没上班的时候是这样。

星期一的示威规模变得更大，仿佛全城公民都在这一天走上了街头。

人们抗议的对象也从那一次选举扩大到了整个体制本身。

人民想要改变。

有生以来第一回，Brett没有觉得孤独。实际上他意识到自己从未孤独过。这么多人，他们全都一度在体制里觉得孤立无援，不被理解，不被听见。这些“不听话”的人。

沉默的反抗者们。

他因这个崭新的认识而备受鼓舞。

甚至到了星期二当他再一次被叫到工厂办公室时，当一个长官警告他不要再去参加示威——做一个好公民，一个听话的公民——他都没怎么放在心上，点头应付着，心里不曾有丝毫恐惧。

也许他本该感到恐惧的。

三天之后，他们不出意外地逮捕了他。

他不知道是谁向秘密警察告的状。他偶尔会和一些朋友在一个隐秘的地方见面，而那些朋友可远不止“不听话”——他们是不沉默的反抗者。

当他的手腕被铐在身后，和其他人一同被押往不知名的地点时，他才终于感到一丝恐惧的刺痛。但是他也知道，理论上讲他们其实不能拿他怎么着。

他不过就是在别人家的地窖里和朋友们喝了几杯。这又能非法到哪去呢。

他们为此而编织的罪名简直荒唐可笑。

三天后，他们给他一张文件，要求他签名。那是他的“供状”——完全由他们替他代笔的。他从头读到尾，差点就因为内容的胡扯笑出声来。

_与阶级敌人交构。_

他读到那行字的时候突然就很后悔还没和Eddy上床——他俩要是做过爱的话，那至少这一项指控还就真可以成立了。

唉，大好的机会又浪费掉了。他想着，把文件原封不动地推回去。

“你不服从命令吗？”他们问他。

“不。”他摇头。

公平一点讲……尽管觉得自己不至于要受刑讯逼供，但至少他也为更糟糕的事情做好了心理准备。但他们仅仅是又关了他三天而已——他一个人在单间牢房里待着，只有极少的食物，不能和任何人讲话——然后忽然就这么被释放了。

这大概是他这辈子最大的惊吓。

他一出门马上就明白过来了。

“操。”他说，“你没必要这样帮我。”

Nathaniel嬉皮笑脸地给了他一个拥抱。“家里有特权不用那还要特权来干嘛？”

“臭小子，升官发财相亲结婚啊。”

Brett知道自己表现得有点忘恩负义和不知好歹了，但他只是担心这会对Nathaniel造成不好的影响。

当局显然已经产生了危机感，不惜下狠手铲除问题的根源——所有不听话的人。

接下来的那个星期一，Nathaniel与他一同上了街。

在那一刻，Brett知道再也没有什么能够阻挡这场改变的发生了。历史的洪流前再也没有什么阻碍了，他能 _感觉_ 得到。

但紧接着，他们抓走了他父亲。这狠狠地打击了他。

他可怜的爸爸甚至就没去过游行。他爸爸这一辈子都耗在了该死的工厂里，浪费在了这个体制里、这个要求所有人都只能有一种想法的政府上。

Brett怒火中烧。他知道这全都怪他自己。

都怪他反抗。

“我……我试探过了，但我可能真的爱莫能助。”Nathaniel坐在Brett家的沙发上，面色忧虑不宁。而Brett则在他面前来回踱步。

“你已经帮了很多了。”Brett安慰道。他一直在思考他们究竟还有什么别的资源和机会——他简直快要把指甲给咬没了。

就在这时，Oliver打开门走了进来。他神情沉重，显然也听说了消息。

“你是怎么知道的？”Brett问。他父亲是早上在工厂大门口被拦下来的，工人们都看见他被带了出去，上了一辆警车。

“妈妈打给了我办公室。”

Brett时不时地就会忘记Oliver上班的地方是有电话这种东西的。

“你觉得他们会关押他多久？”

Oliver耸耸肩。“我去了趟警局，但是他们什么也不告诉我。”

“你直接走上去问，他们从来不会就这样告诉你，”Nathaniel插嘴道，“要比那有讲究得多才行。”

“我知道。”

Brett觉得Oliver说话的语气里有点东西很惹人恼，但他摸不清楚究竟是什么。直到Oliver迸出这句话：

“要不是你做那些蠢事这根本就不会发生。”

Brett盯着他的弟弟。在那下意识的一瞬间，他差点就回过头去看Oliver是不是在对着他身后的什么人说话。

“你什么意思？”

“为什么就你这么反动？你怎么就不能按着规矩来呢？这种事情迟早都会有。”

Oliver的神情显得异常暴躁。

“我的天啊，”Nathaniel突然出声，眼睛瞪得老大，“你。”

“什么？”Brett和Oliver同时问道。

“你是那个上星期把Brett给举报上去的人。”

眼见Oliver脸上血色尽失，Brett便什么都知道了。

“他们告诉我有人给了线索但是……你？”Nathaniel盯着Oliver，开口失言。

Oliver的脸上重新出现了颜色。通红。

“你为什么？”Brett的声音和呼吸一样轻。

“ _你_ 为什么！”对方冲他叫道，“早晚都会出事，要不是我早阻止你，我们家还会更惨！”

“妄想症啊，Oliver。”

Brett不能再同意Nathaniel的评价了。他一时语塞，盯着那个向秘密警察告自己状的弟弟。

“那你至少有拿到好处吧？”他缓缓地说。

又是一阵安静。

“升职。既然你想知道。”Oliver最终说道。Brett点点头。

“但愿还算划得来。”

那是他这辈子和弟弟说的最后一句话。

后来的几天里Brett一直在试图找关系，向所有人打听究竟怎样才能把他父亲给搭救出来。

他最终意识到他无能为力，而这感觉比他想象的还要难受。他完全什么也做不了。什么也做不了。

他不知道自己该怎么办，只能同以往一样过自己的生活。

礼拜天，他去了Nathaniel家登记电话，然后等待接通。他拉了一会儿小提琴，后来又和Nathaniel看电视。但他真的没心思。

正午时分，门铃响了。两个人像惊恐的兔子一样互相瞪着彼此。

“如果这是警察来拉你的话我发誓我会吓得大小便失禁的。”Brett跟着他朋友往前门走。

不是警察。

是Eddy和他父亲Wu。

四个人站在那里你看我我看你，困惑程度大概是史无前例的。

直到Eddy的爸爸打断道：“别浪费时间了。”他转身就往外走。Eddy打手势示意他们跟上，两人慌忙拎起外套匆匆跟上。

看来直接走进警局里开口要人并不是做不到的事情。Wu就是这么干的，一张证件往柜台上一甩，警局里每个人突然就都有事做了。

“我操？”Brett对着Eddy耳语。在这里Brett不敢公开触碰他，但他的指尖一直痒痒的想要牵他的手。

“我爸大概一直都在关注你们家的情况，一出事他马上就知道了。”Eddy听起来也很惊异，Brett确信Eddy也不清楚究竟这是怎么一回事。

“直到你被释放他才告诉我你之前被抓了，”担忧的目光在他眼里一闪而过，“他知道你自己会没事的，但你爸就不一样了。”

他们的注意力回到了Wu身上。他站在柜台前不耐烦地等着，面前的警官正忙忙慌慌地找着借口。

“也就是说，”Brett指出道，“你爸监视了我们全家？”

所以这是另一种形式的秘密警察吗？这么干道不道德？他是不是该担心一下？

“可能不叫监视吧。”Eddy脸颊微红地咕哝着，很明显一想到家里人会做这种事就尴尬得不行。

“那是个承诺。”Wu说着，从房间的另一头走过来，朝着Brett。

“我向我父亲保证过，要一直尽全力帮你们家的忙。”

“可是为什么？”

Wu微弱地笑了笑，耸了耸肩。“我父亲重情，而我们两家人又是朋友。不走运住在这该死的墙那一头也不是你们的错。”

“你说的帮忙……？”Nathaniel问。

“我能帮则帮。”

忽然之间，Brett就想起了多年前Wu的那次造访，想起他父亲怎么打算逃离，Wu怎么提供帮助；想起Wu总是把Eddy一起带过来，好让Brett和Eddy交朋友。

见了鬼了。Brett心说，这都是他爸妈给他下的套路——甚至他爷爷奶奶的？最好还是别细想了。

他也没心思细想——只见一辆车停在了室外，下车的是他父亲。

他看上去瘦了且满脸倦容，但总体还是没有大碍，无病亦无伤。感谢上帝。

他做的第一件事就是和Wu拥抱。哪怕对于两个久别重逢的男人来说，他们的拥抱都似乎过于友爱了一点。

“你有没有觉得奇怪啊，我们两家居然三代男人都差点在一起私奔了。”受到了惊吓又觉得有点好笑的Eddy悄悄地说。

Brett的回应是：“我真心希望这些事都只发生在妻子们出现之前。”

老天爷啊，这越来越像一场怪梦了。

这离奇的不真实感一直延续着。之后他们一起去喝咖啡吃蛋糕，仿佛这是两家人之间的日常聚会，仿佛他们向来就总是这么做。

* * *

然而真正的奇迹发生在那个平淡如常的礼拜四。

Brett甚至都没有事前听到过风声。他是在放工回家的路上才注意到街上兴奋的氛围。

人群。数不清的人从他身旁走过，有些还带着行李。

“是他们宣布放假了吗？”他问一名路过的女人。

“比放假还要好，他们要开放边境了。”她笑着，快活地走了去。

Brett没有相信。街上的确有异样的人潮涌动，但总该有个合理一点的解释吧。

他没有回自己的公寓，而是去了父母家。

只见父亲母亲坐在收音机前，眼泪止不住地掉。

“不会是真的吧？”他震惊地问道。

“他们刚刚宣布了。”母亲说着，紧张地用手擦着上衣，一遍又一遍，“他们要解除封锁，北方人可以去南方了。”

“什么时候？”

“立即。”

这两个字在他的大脑里回声一般一遍遍地回响着。

“立即？”

“他们刚刚在新闻里说了，”父亲补充道，“不用护照，不用申请。”

Brett花了一秒钟反应过来。

转眼他拔腿就冲了出去。

他一路跑到了最近的检查站，那个他常去等Eddy的关卡。

那里非常拥挤，被人群占得密不透风。边境显然还没有开放，而且Brett根本看不见最前面究竟是怎么回事。

“怎么了？”他问身旁拖家带口的一家人。

“看来他们根本不知道这个免护照通行的事。”男人耸肩，“说不定就是场骗局。”

但他眼里的光芒暴露了他——他有希望。

Brett环顾四周，只见人人眼里皆有希望。这不能是场骗局。

忽然，人群开始移动了。他看见远处检查站的栅栏升了起来，没有人再走狭窄的行人通道了，所有人都涌向了宽阔的车辆出口。

若不是亲眼所见，他可能永远也不会相信这是真的。人皆行于大道，自由地穿过边境检查站，好像只是随意地走在一条普通的街道上。

他感觉就像是在 _飞_ 。

轻快地，他跨了过去，和周围所有上百人一同跨了过去。

如果说墙的这一头是骚动，那另一头简直就是狂欢。

仅仅是踏上对面的水泥地就足以好像在做梦一样。那个他从来不敢做的梦。

他进入了南方，而南方这一边甚至还有更多人。人啊，大喊着，尖叫着，哭泣着，挥舞着双臂，人拥抱着人。

然后就在眼前——Brett忘记了呼吸——站着Eddy。

只见那个焦急的Eddy站在边缘，努力地踮起脚尖，努力地扫视人群。然后Eddy看见了他。

他们冲向对方，动作近乎滑稽地撞上彼此。

“上帝啊，”Eddy念着，一遍又一遍地在无数个亲吻的间隙里重复着，紧紧地把Brett压在怀里，死命地抓住他身上所有能抓得住的地方，“我不敢相信你真的在这里。”

Brett扶住他的后颈将他拉向自己，另一手放在Eddy的身侧，感受着他急促有力的心跳。Brett吻他，一直吻到两个人都窒息为止，分开来，然后又吻上去。

“我爱你。”他只说得出“我爱你”，一回又一回地说。

说这是最怪诞的场景也不为过。他们站在大道正中，身后是检查站，周遭是成百的欢呼着的人们，像他们一样拥抱和哭泣着。

“ _我告诉你，我再也不会放手了。_ ”Eddy搂着Brett的腰，在巨大的噪音里冲着他喊。

“ _好。_ ”Brett笑着回答他。然后他又亲吻了Eddy。不为什么，就是因为他能，因为他想。

他意识到了一件事。

生命中会有好多闪光的时刻。

而现在他最爱的，就是这一刻。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 看了一些比较前排的评论，我想要补充一些东西。  
> 最佳的故事往往由生活执笔——我的剧情是虚构的，但背景不是。  
> 文中90%的内容都是民主德国的真实写照。我为了剧情改变了一些细节，但绝大多数的描写完全就是当年任何一个平凡的东德人的生活。  
> 我甚至偷偷夹了一些我自己的家庭故事：我的爸爸就是在26岁被征调入伍；我奶奶打算去西德，连行李都打点好了，只是因感冒而推迟了计划，柏林墙就在一夜之间建成；那时候想打电话必须在礼拜日登记；我爷爷在封锁之前去东德旅行，结果墙一建好就再也出不去了。我们全家都是“不听话”的公民，我妈妈那边总是被监视，因为我们有家人和朋友在西德。  
> 这些都是真的。  
> 所以，不是的，并不是我多有创意😉我只是把从小听到大的家庭故事写了下来罢了。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 如果真的有人读到这里的话真的辛苦大家阅读了。另外一点题外话，我特别喜欢“与阶级敌人交构”那段原文，好笑死了。然后翻译过来后交构既可作交遘解又可作交媾解，作为一个不成熟的半吊子译者我可想自夸了，难得地觉得自己译得妙lollll


End file.
